1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position identification server and a position identification method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is proposed that a person who has a terminal device uses radio waves of a base station of a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) to perform positioning in a building or the like which radio waves of GPS (Global Positioning System) do not reach. The positioning using a wireless LAN can be performed by, for example, comparing a radio wave strength from each base station with an actual measurement value of radio wave strength at the terminal device by using a database measured at each position in the building in advance. A device including the database stores radio wave strengths measured in advance for each floor for each base station and identification information of each base station in a storage unit and searches the storage unit for the radio wave strengths of each base station from which the terminal device that performs positioning receives radio waves and the identification information of each base station to identify a floor (story) in the building. The device including the database selects a floor where the number of associations with the identification information of the same base station is large on the basis of a search result (for example, Japanese Patent No. 4840395).
However, regarding actual measurement value data of radio wave strength measured at each position in the building, to improve accuracy of the positioning, mesh of measurement positions needs to be fine, so that the database becomes large and load increases. Further, to determine a floor in the building by the number of floors associated with the same base station, data of all base stations in the building is required, so that also the database becomes large.